Giants: Citizen Kabuto
by RyomaMP3
Summary: An accident occurs, and the DD run for their lives,
1. The Accident

Giants: Citizen Kabuto  
  
I am scraping the bottom of the barrel now, buddy. This is an official chapter of "Trials and Tribulations of RAmar." Well, to sum this up, a special Machine Izzy cooks up causes trouble the male DD and me.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene: My apartment  
  
It was a dreary Saturday morn, and FOnewearl was back from the "Assistants of dead magicians" convention, but she was off babysitting a child of terror (name: Calvin), so I was free to an entire morning to do my favorite thing: nothing.  
  
(a/n: FOnewearl quit the police job to be a domestic [not housewife])  
  
The tube was showing the most annoying commercial on the face of the earth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sandy, International supermodel and star of the show, "Mom and I.""  
  
"Hi, Sandy."  
  
"And now all of you have the chance to look just like me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just buy the Ab-thingy, and you will get a tummy of steel, just like mine."  
  
"It's amazing how she can show off her Pearly Whites even when she's talking."  
  
"You'll say, "What a waist!""  
  
"Why wait, I'll say that right now."  
  
(a/n: I advise you to say the last scene aloud)  
  
Then, the phone rang.  
  
~~~RINNNNGGGGGG~~~  
  
"Hay-lo, RAmar speaking."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello, Izzy."  
  
"I have a breakthrough in virtual reality! Can I come over and try it out?"  
  
"Sure. I don't-"  
  
~~~Ding-Dong~~~  
  
Doorbell. Izzy.  
  
"Hey, guys"  
  
(read: GUYS)  
  
Tai was first to speak. "Izzy's comp. broke down, so we need to borrow yours."  
  
"Well, c'mon in. FOnewearl isn't home so we have the place to ourselves."  
  
So they came in, and as I was hooking the external monitor to the computer tower, I said, "so what's the breakthrough, Izzy?"  
  
"Well," Izzy said, "The device I have in my backpack does technically what happens when we go to the Digi-World: Takes a piece of data from the host, and uses that piece to construct an almost living (as in feels no pain) copy of the host in a program, such as a game. In the process, the host's sub and conciousness is also transferred, giving the host the feeling that the host is in the game."  
  
"Intresting," I said, "so how's progress?"  
  
"Well, I've tested it on cheap animals from the pet store, and the problem is that instead of taking a small piece of data and leaving the rest of the host, it takes the entire animal and chunks it in the game," he continued, "time to set it up."  
  
Davis piped in, "let me do it!"  
  
He grabbed the device and ran to the desktop. And tripped halfway there.  
  
"WHOA"  
  
~~~Smack~~~  
  
The device fell to the floor, and Davis picked it up and examined it to make sure nothing was broken.  
  
"It's fine," he confirmed.  
  
~~~Kaboom~~~  
  
"Looks like a rainstorm," Joe said.  
  
Izzy finished installing the device (with me keeping Davis at bay), and said, "Ok. Who's first?"  
  
Just then, FOnewearl came in and said, "Hi, guys."  
  
Then, lightning struck the apartment building, causing the device to surge with electricity, and shoot green beams of light at everyone in the room, and hitting every target, except Cody, who was doing his business.  
  
~~~ZAP~~~ ~~~CRACKLE~~~  
  
Then all went dark.  
  
  
When I awoke, (I was the last one) we seemed to be in some kind of forest.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Matt, who has been silent until now, stated, "How did we get here?"  
  
~~~Boom~~~  
  
"What was that," FOnewearl asked.  
  
"I think I know," I said, "I left a CD-ROM game in the drive."  
  
Izzy asked, "What was it?"  
  
"Giants: Citizen Kabuto."  
  
Well, that's it for the moment, but I'll try to get it finished. This is going to be Survival-Horrorish, so prepare to see people die.  
  



	2. Giants: Citizen Kabuto: Running

Giants: Citizen Kabuto: Running

html

Giants: Citizen Kabuto: Running

body

Welcome to the second part in my Horror series.

As the giant bohemoth stood before us, I got a look at him as I never before saw him from outside of the game. Imagine an ape on his hind legs, covered in blue flesh, with 4 sickle-like objects protruding from his back, and you have Kabuto.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As we fled, I couldn't help but notice Davis was lagging behind, and Kabuto was catching up to us.

"Davis," I screamed, "look out!"

Kabuto then picked the boy up, and with him screaming his head off, stuck him on one of his sickles. Davis cringed, and then hung limp.

Then, FOnewearl asked, "can't you fire at it?"

I said, "fire at it? HA! If we launched a nuclear bomb, that hulking brute wouldn't get hurt."

"Hey, look," Izzy said, pointing to a crevase. "A place to hide!"

We all dove into the narrow crack just as Kabuto gave up looking for us. Then, he took Davis's body of of his spike, and ate him.

After Kabuto passed, we resumed gathering materials to make a shelter (we could barely fit in the crevase, much less sleep in it). However, I climbed to the top of a tree to observe our surroundings. About an hour after starting, something strange was happening on the mountain that the forest we were in was next to. Bolts of light were showering in every direction.

"Hey, guys," I said, losing my grip and falling out of the tree. "I think I know how to get home!"

Now for the disclaimer that I haven't been writing. b I DON"T OWN DIGIMON /b

/body /html


End file.
